Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 029
アンナ | romaji = Tetsudō Dekki Hasshin! Bakusō Dyuerisuto Anna | japanese translated = Railroad Deck Takeoff! Runaway Duelist Anna! | episode number = 29 | japanese air date = October 31, 2011 | english air date = September 15, 2012 | japanese opening = BRAVING! | japanese ending = Longing Freesia | english opening = Take a Chance | english ending = Take a Chance | featured card = Temtempo the Percussion Djinn | screenwriter = Yukinori Fukushima | director = Kenji Seto | storyboard artist = Kenji Seto | animation director = Akemi Yokota }} "Love Hurts", known as "Railroad Deck Takeoff! Runaway Duelist Anna!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 31, 2011, and aired in the United States on September 15, 2012. Summary saves Tori from the blast.]] Having won his third Heart Piece, Yuma tries to fit in to his container, but it will not fit. He's upset, as he worked hard to obtain it. Tori tells him it was designed not to be that easy. The pieces are several different shapes, each of which only fits next to a different shape. Astral tells him to forget about it and urges him to find another opponent, this one with a "Number". After all, the reason they are participating in the World Duel Carnival is to gather the "Numbers". Yuma says that's Astral's problem, not his. On a rooftop above, a figure aims a pink cannon at Yuma and fires a missile. Yuma grabs Tori and jumps away, barely escaping the blast. The girl who fired the cannon is disappointed that she missed. Yuma wonders how Augmented Reality could be so powerful and Tori tells him that wasn't AR - it was a real blast. ".]] The girl aims the cannon again, firing three more times. They once again barely escape. As they run away, Yuma wonders what's going on and Astral responds that it appears someone is targeting him. They turn a corner and the girl says not to underestimate her. She deploys two propellers on the sides of the cannon and sits on it, using it as a flying vehicle. She is a clumsy pilot though, and nearly ends up hitting the water, then hits her head on a lamppost and then narrowly avoids hitting a building. She catches up to Yuma and Tori, telling them to wait. Astral wonders who she is and the girl first again, with Yuma again pulling Tori out of the way. She continues to chase them and they end in various locations around Heartland City, including a roller coaster. They try to disguise themselves as "The Sparrow" from Nelson's TV Show, but that fails too. fighting boys as a kid.]] They finally arrive at the top of a tower, with Yuma thinking they'll be safe there. The girl has beaten them there though. She says its the end of the line and that they can't run from here, but then falls off her cannon. She hops to her feet a moment later, asking if they're ready. Yuma asks her to hold on and to tell him what's going on. She tells him he is as dishonest as ever and addresses him by his full name. Tori seems to remember her and asks if she's Anna. Yuma doesn't seem to know her and Tori is surprised he doesn't remember Anna Kozuki. Tori tells him Anna transferred to a different school two years earlier, but always fought with boys and protected her bullied classmates. Yuma still doesn't remember her and Anna says she'll have to jog his memory. She moves towards him and Yuma falls backwards, aiming her cannon at his face. Panicking, Yuma says he does remember her. She lowers the cannon and Tori asks her why she's after Yuma. She responds that is for revenge. She blushes and says she loves him, but then tells him to forget it. Yuma is still confused as to what's going on. Anna tells him she put glue on his shoes once, drew on his D-Pad, cut a hole his swimming trunks and put a rock in the middle of his rice ball. Yuma tells her she's mean, then glances at the cannon and tells her he was joking. She asks if he remembers now. Just before she moved two years earlier, she had called out to Yuma to confess her feelings before she left. But Yuma did not show up and now Anna wants revenge. She yells, punching the ground next to Yuma's head and boring a hole through it. She picks her cannon back up and asks him to let her blow him up. Yuma backflips away from her and tells her he understands how she feels. He says she doesn't have to kill him - why not have revenge through a Duel instead? Tori says they can't settle something like that with a Duel, but Anna agrees. She says she became a Duelist because she knew Yuma would do the same. Tori says that makes no sense and Anna adds a condition to the Duel. If she wins, Yuma will belong to her. Yuma agrees, saying he won't lose, while Tori looks incredulous and yells at Yuma. " is Summoned.]] The two engage their D-Pads and Duel Gazers and the Duel begins. Astral believes human love to be beyond his understanding. Anna goes first, Special Summoning "Rocket Arrow Express". It appears through a portal above her head in Attack Position and it has 5000 ATK. Yuma is shocked and Astral says she Summoned a high-grade monster very quickly. Anna explains that it can't be Normal Summoned and can only Special Summoned when she controls no other cards. Additionally, it will destroy itself is she does not send five cards from her hand to the Graveyard during her Standby Phase. Yuma says she would use up her whole hand doing that. Anna goes on to say that she can't Set other cards while she controls "Rocket Arrow" and it can't attack this turn. She ends her turn, eager to see how Yuma will attack. Astral tells him they can't defeat "Rocket Arrow" this turn and Yuma responds that they'll wait for next turn. He Sets a monster and another card before ending his turn. Anna accuses him of running away and Yuma insists he's not. Anna begins her turn and chooses not to pay the cost of maintaining "Rocket Arrow", so it is destroyed in a massive explosion. Astral calls it insanity. Anna Sets five cards in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Yuma says she has no monsters. Astral wonders what she's thinking and Anna urges Yuma to come at her. " is Summoned.]] Yuma says there's no point in overthinking this and Normal Summons "Gogogo Giant". He attacks directly, saying he'll inflict 2000 damage if it connects. Astral tells him to wait - she has five Set cards. Anna declares she is destroying all five of her Set cards to Special Summon "Snow Plow - Hustle Rustle". She explains that it can't be Normal Summoned and can only be Special Summoned when the opponent declares a direct attack by destroying all her Spell and Trap Cards. It surges from a portal behind her in Attack Position with 2500 ATK. Yuma cancels his attack. Anna says he must be scared and declares that she'll attack instead. The effect of "Hustle Russel" activates. For every Spell and Trap Card that was destroyed for its Summoning, Yuma will take 200 damage. The five cards reappear and "Hustle Russel" runs them over. Three of them are shown to be "Fiery Fervor" and "Attraffic Control". The engine blows snow at Yuma, dropping his Life Points to 3000. Tori yells Yuma's name and Anna yells "yes!", glad she's already inflicted 1000 damage. Astral wonders what's going on. He says that no matter how you look at them, her plays have been weird and nonsensical. Despite that, they seem quite calculated as well. Anna whoops, confident she's win. She yells that its still his turn and Astral warns him to be careful. Yuma tells him to shut up and says he was just being careless. Yuma ends his turn and Tori looks on with worry. Anna activates "Special Schedule", explaining it will Special Summon a Machine-Type monster from her Graveyard that has 3000 or more ATK in Defense Position. "Rocket Arrow" reappears and Astral comments she has two Level 10 monsters. Anna overlays them to Xyz Summon "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max" in Attack Position. Yuma is shocked to see a monster with 3000 ATK, while Astral is equally surprised that she successfully Summoned a Rank 10 Xyz Monster. Anna tells Yuma to have a taste of its power and activates its effect. She detaches an Overlay Unit to inflict 2000 damage, though she may only do this once per turn. A huge cannon emerges from the blocky cube that is "Gustaph Max" and fires, with Anna yelling "Big Cannon". Yuma is thrown onto his back by the blast as his Life Points fall to 1000. Anna whoops again, very excited. She declares that the Duel is her's. Anna asks if he didn't forget the promise he made before the Duel and Tori gasps. She says this is the end and attacks "Gogogo Giant" with "Gustaph Max". It moves towards "Gogogo Giant" to run it over, but Yuma activates his face-down "Overlay Buster", increasing the ATK of "Gogogo Giant" by 500. It is still destroyed and his Life Points drop to 500. "Gustaph Max" backs up and Anna ends her turn, surprised that he survived but confident that it will still be over on her next turn. Yuma wonders what he should do. If he takes that effect again, he'll lose and he has no way to beat the 3000 ATK "Gustaph Max". Astral tells him there is a way, while floating upside down above Yuma. He asks how and Astral wonders if Yuma has forgotten his new allies. Yuma realizes what he means and says he's made some new friends. He leaps to his feet. Yuma Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" and Flip Summons "Rai Rider". He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Temtempo the Percussion Djinn" in Defense Position. Anna chides him for Summoning a monster with 1000 DEF. Yuma activates the effect of "Temtempo", detaching an Overlay Unit to detach all Overlay Units from another Xyz Summon - "Gustaph Max". For each one detached, "Temtempo" will gain 500 ATK, so its ATK increases to 2200 with its "Drumming Sonic" effect. Yuma says that "Gustaph Max" can no longer use its effect and Astral adds that Yuma won't take Battle Damage when "Temtempo" is in Defense Position. Yuma Sets two cards and ends his turn. Anna makes a fist, enraged. She yells she'll show Yuma what happens when she gets angry. She equips "Gustaph Max" with "Engine Coupling" by banishing "Rocket Arrow" and "Hustle Russel" from her Graveyard. The ATK of "Gustaph Max" doubles to 6000. Yuma says its ATK is now even higher than "Rocket Arrow". Astral says she has much destructive power and Anna goes on to explain that "Engine Coupling" also grants the piercing ability. Yuma determines that he'll take 5000 damage if she attacks. Anna says the match is about to end and that Yuma is her's now. She asks if he'd rather cry for forgiveness instead, - just like last time. Yuma asks what she means and she responds that she's talking about the time she stole a card from him. Anna had stolen it and climbed a tree, telling Yuma to come up if he wanted it back. He begged her to give it back. She says he was crying non-stop since he didn't know how to climb trees. Yuma doesn't recall and Anna asks if he's still playing dumb. He insists he's not and Anna says she'll make him remember with this 6000 ATK. Astral says he'll lose if Anna attacks, but adds that it will be fatal to her as well. "Gustaph Max" attacks with "Gustaph Hammer". Yuma activates his face-down "Gamushara". As a Defense Position monster was attacked, he may switch it to Attack Position and continue the battle. Anna says he can't defeat "Gustaph Max" with 2200 ATK and Yuma says he has another way and yells "kattobingu". He activates his face-down "Mirror Mail". Until the end of the Battle Phase, the ATK of "Temtempo" will become the same as the attacking monster. "Temtempo" grows as its ATK rises to 6000. Tori says their ATKs are the same and the monsters destroy one another in a large explosion As the smoke clears, Anna sees a light coming towards her. The other effect of "Gamushara" inflicts damage to Anna equal to the destroyed monster's ATK as the monster whose battle position was changed destroyed the attacking monster. The cannon of "Gustaph Max" appears in front of "Gamushara" and blasts Anna for 6000 damage, throwing her off her feet and defeating her. Tori sighs in relief and Anna is angry she lost and asks why. Yuma responds its because she abused that 6000 ATK power when Yuma had only 500 Life Points remaining. If she hadn't done that, she wouldn't have received so much damage from "Gamushara". " defeats Anna due to the ATK of "Gustaph Max".]] Anna yells. Tori steps forwards and asks if the boy Anna likes isn't Yuma, but Kuma Tsuyuma. Yuma says he remembers him - he always cried like a baby in the principal's office. Anna realizes that Tori is right, but says she mixed them up because their names are so similiar. She says she'll spare them this time and boards her cannon. She begins to take off and Yuma tells her to wait and asks her where the Heart Piece is. Anna asks what that is and Yuma says she lost, so she must leave him a Heart Piece. She doesn't know what he means and Yuma asks is she's here participating in the World Duel Carnival. She says she's not and flies off, with Yuma yelling she should have mentioned that fact to begin with. Tori says that whole situation was strange, since no one could ever like Yuma anyway. Yuma is angry and Astral says its a shame - he would have liked to see Anna's unique Dueling again. Yuma says to forget about her; he never want to see her again. Tori looks happy, smiling broadly. Anna slowly floats around on her cannon, thinking about Yuma. She hits her head again and yell she won't forget him. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Anna Kozuki Turn 1: Anna As she controls no other cards, Anna Special Summons "Rocket Arrow Express" (5000/0) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. During each Standby Phase, she must send five cards from her hand to the Graveyard or this monster will destroy itself. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Sets a monster and a card. Turn 3: Anna During the Standby Phase, Anna chooses not to send five cards from her hand to the Graveyard, so "Rocket Arrow" is destroyed. Anna Sets five cards. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Giant" (2000/0). He attacks directly with it, but Anna activates the effect of the "Snow Plow - Hustle-Rustle" in her hand, destroying all cards in her Spell & Trap Card Zone ("Fiery Fervor", "Attraffic Control", an unidentified card and two unspecified cards) to Special Summon it. She does so (2500/3000) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, inflicting 200 damage to Yuma for each Spell and Trap Card destroyed via its effect (Yuma 4000 → 3000). Turn 5: Anna Anna activates "Special Schedule", which targets a Machine-Type monster in her Graveyard with 3000 or more ATK and Special Summons it. She Special Summons "Rocket Arrow" (5000/0) in Defense Position, though it may not change its battle position as long as it is face-up. Anna overlays her two Level 10 monsters to Xyz Summon "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. Anna activates the effect of "Gustaph Max", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict 2000 damage to Yuma (Yuma 3000 → 1000). "Gustaph Max" attacks "Gogogo Giant", but Yuma activates his face-down "Overlay Buster", targeting "Gogogo Giant" and increasing its ATK by 500 (2000 → 2500). "Gogogo Giant" is destroyed (Yuma 1000 → 500). Turn 6: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" (1600/900) and then Flip Summons "Rai Rider" (1200/1400). Yuma overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Temtempo the Percussion Djinn" (1700/1000) in Defense Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Temtempo", detaching an Overlay Unit to detach the Overlay Units from "Gustaph Max". For each Overlay Unit detached, "Temtempo" gains 500 ATK, increasing its ATK to 2200. Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 7: Anna Anna equips "Gustaph Max" with "Engine Coupling" by banishing "Hustle Russel" and "Rocket Arrow" from her Graveyard. The original ATK of "Gustaph Max" is doubled (3000 → 6000) and it gains the ability to inflict piercing Battle Damage. "Gustaph Max" attacks "Temtempo", but Yuma activates his face-down "Gamushara", switching "Temtempo" to Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Mirror Mail". As "Temtempo" was targeted for an attack, its ATK becomes that of its attacker (2200 → 6000). Both monsters are destroyed. As "Temtempo" destroyed "Gustaph Max", the other effect of "Gamushara" inflicts damage to Anna equal to the ATK of "Gustaph Max" (Anna 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes Cast Differences in Adaptions *In the dub, there is no flashbacks about Anna attacking other boys when she's little. *Kuma Tsuyuma is given underwear in the Dub * In the dub, when "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max" uses its effect, it fires a laser beam at Yuma rather than a cannonball. (Oddly enough, however, the monster itself is not edited the way the actual card was for the TCG.) *In the dub, instead of not knowing how to climb a tree, Kuma Tsuyuma is scared of heights which Anna says that Yuma is and when Yuma remembers him as a crybaby and being scared of heights.